


Patience

by tristesses



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Intersex Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki's this desperate, Natasha doesn't even need to ask nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [avengerkink](avengerkink.livejournal.com): [Nat riding Loki's cock in the reverse cowgirl position, while fucking his pussy with a dildo.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=30325508#t30325508)
> 
> So. That's what this is. Assume it takes place in an AU where Loki is redeemed enough to have a FWB thing with Natasha (hey, I _did_ say there's no plot here).

Loki shaved for her.

Natasha has to take a moment to fully absorb that thought, the knowledge that Loki had heard an offhanded remark she'd made four full days ago and decided to pretty himself up for her — _Christ_. She licks her lips and pushes his legs wider apart until his cunt opens for her, his cock jutting proudly from the top, all of it newly smooth and sensitive. He's already hard and his cunt is on its way to nice and wet, and Natasha knows she's going to have a good time tonight.

She looks up at him and meets his wide eyes with a little smile of her own; he's holding himself rigid, his jaw set as if in defiance, but he's the one gripping the headboard just like she told him to, he's the one with his legs spread just like she wants him, and it's so very clear that she's the one directing this little mise-en-scene, not him. Natasha lets her smile turn a little wicked, and runs a finger along the inside of his thigh.

"You've got such a pretty pussy," she says, and he twitches almost imperceptibly, his nostrils flaring. "I like how you shaved it for me, nice and clean. Did you like doing that for me, Loki?"

He had, she knows it; he might not say it, but the steady dampening of his cunt tells the story for him. She leans down and spreads his lips with two fingers, enjoying his little gasp, and smiles at the sight of a trickle of fluid leaking from his hole and trailing down to the bed. Smearing it with a finger, she slicks up his folds gently, swirling her fingers around the base of his cock, coaxing a noise that sounds a little like her name from his mouth.

"You should see yourself," she tells him. "Dripping wet, literally. Just how bad do you want me to fuck you, huh? Tell me."

" _Never_ ," Loki hisses, and his fingers spasm on the headboard; Natasha can see the muscles in his legs trembling as he fights not to clamp them shut. "Never, you foul little creature. Do you want me to beg? I shall not." Natasha rolls her eyes, and slips the very tip of her finger inside him. His voice goes high and breathy even as he babbles, "Do you think Loki World-breaker will bare his belly and submit for you? _I will not —_ "

"The lady doth protest too much," Natasha notes, and slides her hand up to fist his cock loosely. Little droplets of pre-come are beading at the tip, and despite his jerking hips Natasha pointedly does not touch him there, one of the most sensitive places on his body. Deprived and needy suits him. "And I'm not really in the mood for protests. You hear me, Loki?"

An apology is too much to hope for, but Loki knows that tone and he doesn't fight it this time.

"I hear you," he murmurs, and stretches, leveling a challenging gaze at her as if he isn't halfway to pleading already. "What is it you _are_ in the mood for, then? _Mistress_."

"You're a barrel of laughs," she tells him dryly, and reaches behind her to the bag on the end of the bed. "I'm going to do just what I said — I'm going to fuck your pussy with nine inches of silicone until you can't so much as say my name without moaning." Loki's jaw drops when she presents the dildo to him, and Natasha smirks as she presses it into his open mouth. "In case you're wondering about the size, trust me, you _can_ take it — we'll just have to make you _stretch_."

Loki's sucking on the dildo, hollowing his cheeks with his eyes half-shut, lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. Natasha watches in appreciation for a moment, then adds, "Oh, and I'm going to ride you while I do it, and you know how long it takes me to come. I hope you brought your patience with you tonight."

Loki breaks his suction with a gasp and stares at her, momentarily apprehensive before controlling himself again, smoothing his expression out to placid interest, though behind it his eyes are burning with need.

"I look forward to it," he says as pleasantly as possible, and then Natasha rubs the head of the dildo along his folds and angles it inside. Tight, so tight, even though he's as ready for it as it's possible to be, and she just barely manages to breach him before he lets out a moan, grabbing his thighs and bracing his legs open. She could have prepared him a little more, but Loki likes it rough, with just that little edge of pain. Natasha likes it, too.

"Fuck," she breathes as the dildo finally slips all the way in. She pulls it out just a little, watching the way his cunt squeezes and twitches around the wet shaft before thrusting it back home with a slick wet noise. Loki whimpers, actually whimpers, his hips rising to meet it, and Natasha lets out a moan of her own.

"Gonna fuck you," she promises, possibly the most cliché phrase to be used during sex, but it makes Loki shudder and fuck, she likes it when he squirms.

She throws a leg over Loki's hips and lowers herself onto him, rocking her hips to seat herself more firmly on his cock. He's appropriately god-sized, and she groans a curse in Russian as she raises herself on her knees and sinks back down, again and again, until Loki cries out and his cunt spasms, making the dildo pop out of him.

"Oh no," she whispers, and picks it back up. "Oh no, you're not getting off that easily."

She gyrates her hips, finding a steady rhythm that makes her body throb with pleasure, and thrusts the dildo back inside him. She's not gentle about it, not at all, and Loki lets out a keening whine as she works it in and out of his cunt. His hands grab her waist, fingers digging bruises into her flesh as he tries to steady her movements, but Natasha doesn't believe in mercy. She falls forward to plant a hand on the bed, still riding Loki's cock exactly how she pleases, and uses the new angle to drive the dildo in harder. This close, she can see everything: the swollen flush of his folds and the fluid smeared all along his cunt and up the length of the dildo, more and more leaking out with every thrust, the minute tremors in his thighs and ass as he tries not to come too soon, the way the stretched rim of his entrance swallows down the dildo each time she pushes it deeper inside — she'd say it's beautiful, but that word doesn't convey how filthy he looks, how desperate and wet and loose he is. Natasha twists the dildo and fucks Loki at a new angle, and his gasps and sighs turn into whimpers.

She's getting close now; watching Loki get fucked so hard and deep by her own favorite toy got her hotter than she expected, and she grinds down hard on his cock, her own cunt contracting as heat and pressure build in her stomach. She speeds her thrusts, and behind her Loki howls, his fingers on her waist convulsing as he comes, but Natasha doesn't stop. No, she fucks him all the more brutally, hypnotized by his needy cunt and the wetness that drips from it, mixed in with his come as it seeps out of her down his cock and cunt. Loki is whining and shuddering, driven past madness by overstimulation, and he's gasping her name — nearly incomprehensible, but her name nonetheless. Then he says something else, something that sounds remarkably like _please_ , and Natasha's entire body goes rigid as her orgasm hits her. A strangled shout rips itself from her throat, and she collapses to the side as she shakes through the aftershocks.

"Well," she says after a minute or so. Her voice is hoarse, her forehead damp with sweat. She tucks a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and sits up. "Well then."

"Indeed." If she's hoarse, Loki's voice is a whisper. He's watching her with the sort of dazed, half-conscious expression he usually only gets from huge power expenses; Natasha's a little proud of herself for putting that look on his face without anything but a fake dick and dirty talk. "Did you not promise to render me speechless?"

"Pretty sure it was just incoherent moaning," she replies agreeably, and rolls onto her back, draping her legs over his chest at a perpendicular angle. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Hmm." Loki doesn't sound impressed; Natasha cocks an eye at him. He raises an eyebrow at her, and drawls, "To use your mortal vernacular, 'is that all you've got'?"

Natasha stares at him for a moment, then laughs. Now it's Loki's turn to stare.

"Loki," she says, swinging off the bed and going for her bedside table. She pulls out her hitachi, plugs it in, and flips the switch. Loki's eyes go wide and a pleased little smirk forms on his lips; Natasha envisions holding the vibrator to the head of his cock while she fucks him with the dildo until he _really_ begs. "I haven't even started."


End file.
